


Sherlolly- Prompt Pot.

by MidnightCrumble



Series: Sherlolly Prompt Pot. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blushing, Deductions, F/M, First Meetings, Holmes Brothers, Primary School, Sentiment, Sentimental Sherlock, Sherlock Makes Deductions, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrumble/pseuds/MidnightCrumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Update: Now changing the posting schedule to Wednesday and Saturdays! :)</p><p>Because I don't like having to wait a whole week to post a new story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #0 -The Prompt Pot.

Starting something new that will give me inspiration to write a one-shot story every weekend. Most likely on a Saturday. This method has come to my mind and it is:

**The Prompt Pot!**

_(Rather a silly name, but it's catchy!)_

Using prompts from the internet and several generators, I have wrote down a lot of prompts ranged from one worded ones to a sentence. All of these prompts have been written on paper and have been put in a flower pot and every Saturday, I will pick one of the prompts and write a story about it! 

This will begin next weekend as most of my exams will have finished apart from 4. 

All stories using the prompt pot _(such a stupid name for it)_ will be about our lovely Consulting Detective and his mousy Pathologist, _(because they are adorable together!)_

Yes, it's Sherlolly! _(Sherlock and Molly, for those who might get confused)._

So, starting next week, the first prompt will be picked from the Prompt pot!


	2. #1 -School activity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One is a single parent, the other is looking after a niece/nephew. Both attend a school activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Sherlolly fanfic! Woo! 
> 
> As well as first time writing in constant 3rd person and Sherlock deducing. Not easy at all.
> 
> I would very much appreciate if people let me know how they found the writing style, any tips on how to write deductions and if I can improve on anything. Please let me know! It will allow me to improve on feedback.

"Of course, brother mine, I would be.. happy to." Sherlock Holmes said with a forced smile to his brother. The brother himself had asked, almost pleaded to Sherlock to take his son to a school play, complaining that there would be people there and interacting with others. 

_Of course Mycroft would sicken at the thought of talking with other parents._

"Thank you, brother dear. You know how I despise social.. events." Sherlock took note of the slight shudder in his brother's body, an unpleasant expression on his face. 

"Uncle Sher!" A happy cry brought a smile to Mycroft's face as a young boy with brown hair and a pair of misty blue-grey eyes came running to his father and uncle. "Hello Eddie, ready to go?" His father asked, the boy nodded his head excitedly. "Alright, did you say goodbye to your mother?" The young boy nodded again and his father smiled, before ruffling the boys hair. "Thank you again, brother dear." With a nod, Sherlock and Eddie walked towards the door, opening it. "Oh, and enjoy yourself, Sherlock." Mycroft called with a smug smile, the other replied with a glare, before joining the young boy.

**~oOo~**

After paying the cabbie and exiting the taxi, Sherlock and his nephew entered the school. Parents lined the corridors as the children were taken to get ready, but after only a few minutes, Sherlock regretted accepting his brothers request. 

_You owe me Mycroft. Next time you can bloody attend these social events._

As time dragged on, Sherlock grew bored with each passing minute and having no way of entertaining himself. Apart from one way.

From deducing these poor souls. 

With a smug smile, Sherlock searched through the crowds before spotting his first.. _Victim._

**~oOo~**

Soon, one deduction turned into two, then into three, four into five. The consulting detective was about to continue his deducing spree when a loud but friendly voice interrupted him. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen! If you could follow me, the show is about to start!" Sherlock looked towards the voice and found a young female, 25 in fact, smiling to other parents.

_A forced smile, only wanting to appear happy and cheery towards the parents as she just found out her own mother has passed away last week. Her eyes are red and irritated, suggesting she used her woollen cardigan to wipe away her tears, still mourning, the material of said cardigan is itchy and cheap. Ate a take out of a Indian curry, Chicken tikka masala to be specific. Common Indian dish to order, doesn't like to order anything new, not very adventurous. Orange coloured sauce, stains the left sleeve of her cardigan, wiped her mouth with it but has missed a spot as some still stains the edges of her lips. Has dog hairs on her trousers, has one, no two dogs, multiple hairs. Fed them before she left, obviously cut herself with a tin can opener on her right middle finger. Clothes are bought from the charity shop, unable to buy proper clothes and lives in a shared flat. Doesn't want to bother her father for money, funeral costs were expensive._

With a satisfied smirk, Sherlock noticed parents crowding towards the door that led to the hall. With a small huff, the consulting detective followed as they shuffled into the hall. Soon sitting in a plastic chair on the left side of the hall, many parents were forced to stand as no seats were available. 88 seats in this hall, 107-no 105 parents, obviously lots of parents want to see their child or children in this play, wouldn't want to miss it in fact. _Sentiment._

**~oOo~**

Over an hour later, the play was finished. 

After the children had taken a bow and the parents showing their appreciation by clapping and cheering. The children began running and looking for their parents in the crowds, said parents were getting up from their seats to hug and kiss their children.

Sherlock wrinkled his nose. _Sentiment._

Just as the crowd began thinning out, Sherlock got up from the plastic chair he was sat in for a hour. _Uncomfortable things._

"Uncle Sher!" Eddie's happy little voice caused Sherlock to turn his head, shoving his hands in his coat pockets, finding the young boy skipping towards his Uncle. "How was I? Did I do good?" The boy asked cheerfully, jumping on the spot. A smile appeared on Sherlock's face, his right hand left his pocket and ruffled the boys hair. "Yes Eddie. You did good."

Just as the two were beginning to leave the hall, a little girl had hopped towards Eddie, with a cheerful smile on her face. "Emma! Oh hello." Sherlock looked to find a mousy looking female with a friendly smile on her face, her brown eyes locking with Sherlock's blue-green ones. Immediately, Sherlock began to deduce her but seemed unable to. His brain seemed to have stopped functioning by the sight of the female. "I'm Molly, Molly Hooper." She said with a smile, stretching out her hand. "I-um, Sherlock H-Holmes." Stretching out his own hand to shake hers. 

_Did you stutter there, brother?_

Sherlock ignored Mycroft's voice, taunting him.

"Is he your son?" Molly asked, looking down at Eddie, smiling at him. It took Sherlock several seconds to answer, his mind not wanting to work. "What? Oh n-no. I'm his U-uncle, his father is my b-brother." Sherlock responded, unable to stop stuttering.

"Oh. That's nice of you to look after him for your brother. Must be busy I assume". Sherlock nodded dumbly. "Well, I'm a single parent. It's hard but I get by. Must be going now, need to get this one to bed." She said with a sad smile. "Indeed, it is getting late." Sherlock replied, starting to leave with Eddie. But before he did, he turned around. "I-I um, would y-you like to um, get coffee some t-time?" The consulting detective asked, trying to hide a blush that he knew was starting to appear on his pale face.

Molly nodded, smiling. "I would love too." She picked out a piece of paper from her coat pocket and a pen that too was in her pocket. After writing a set of numbers and her name, she passed the paper to Sherlock and bid him farewell, an obvious blush also growing on her cheeks. Soon the consulting detective and his nephew exited the hall and the school. Both welcomed by the night's cold air. 

_Was that sentiment, brother dear?_

_Oh, shut up Mycroft._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Saturday, but I couldn't help it! Had to write one. 
> 
> Also I know that Sherlock would have deduced the hell out of Molly, but I like to think that he respects Molly as a single parent, and I like the idea of Sherlock stuttering and blushing upon locking eyes with Molly. ^-^


End file.
